Organization of Independent States
The Council of East Asian States is a military alliance of five countries in East Asia. It was created for military purposes as a result of the 2010 Yarphese War. It was created on 13 February 2010 by the Tavoy Conference in Tavoy, Myanmar. History While the organization is very young, it has its roots in several historic events. The first was the formation of the Asian Free Trade Agreement. It facilitated trade with two of the members, the Grand Yarphese Republic and the East Asian Federation. However, the two countries wanted to extend the agreement to military and other purposes. With the 2010 Yarphese War, the two countries found themselves united. In addition, three other countries, Myanmar, China, and the Philippines wanted to ally with Yarphei. However, the war ended to quickly to make any complex arrangements. The Tavoy Conference took place the day before the war ended. It would be an extension of the Treaty of Singapore, giving free trade rights to CEAS countries as well, albeit not as extensive as those given to Yarphei and the East Asian Federation under the Treaty of Singapore. Rules While the rules are mostly loose, the main rule, quoted directly from the Tavoy Conference, is "that all countries must put military matters before the Council before declaring war or taking major military action." There are few political requirements if any, but most countries share policies such as capitalism, with the exception of China. Structure Each state may put forth one main representative, and fourteen other representatives. How these are chosen is up to the state, but it is recommended that someone other than the chief of state or head of government is used for security reasons. There is a summit once a month, but main representatives may meet more often during wartime to discuss military actions. On normal monthly meetings, there are nineteen representatives from each sovereign state. The system for voting for military actions is unique. Every country must have at least two people voting for anything. All five countries take an anonymous ballot on any major military action. For every approver per disapprover, a number is added to that country's score, rounded down (i.e. if there are fourteen to three in favor, the country's score is four because there are over four in favor per those not in favor). If there is a majority of disapprovers, the number is negative. If there is a tie due to absence, the score may be zero. A judicial review constitutes a score of one. Also, a country may not have a score larger than 6. For a military action to pass, there must be a total score of all countries totaling six, with no country receiving a score less than negative two, and the proposing country receiving at least one. In addition, it must be a consensus among the five main representatives. For a minor action to pass, only each individual country needs to decide on its own, but a score of 3 is needed for full CEAS support. Representatives come in four ranks. Most belong to the ninety who vote normally. Each country elects an individual to be the main representative for their country. Finally, the Court of East Asian States appoints one of the representatives to lead the assembly. That individual also acts as a speaker of the council. The fourth rank includes seven judges, who exercise judicial power among member states. Member States Conference Transcripts First CEAS Conference, February 2010 Translated from Mandarin Chinese: Liang Dezhong, People's Republic of China: Welcome all. Thank you everyone, for coming and establishing this great union of Asian states. We find ourselves in turbulent times as the threat of western nations continues to grow. To counteract this, we must respond drastically. But before we worry about foreign problems, we must deal with local problems. Our glorious republic is facing a division between southern and northern provinces. Beijing cannot maintain control over such realms as Hainan and Guangdong. The People's Republic of China has declared a split into two factions by 2010 March 4, coextensive with the two provinces that currently exist. The republic asks for support while this political change is made in order to prevent western imperialists from destroying our homelands. In addition, we must deal with the growing tensions between the West and the East. Western powers have plans to establish a barrier preventing Yarphese penetration of the North Atlantic Ocean. We must take similar measures. We will establish naval fortresses based off Yarphei's Cai-doi Platform to protect every centimetre of East Asian coast. Finally, we must address our education. Our countries have the advantage of good educational ethics, so we must use it to our best ability. I propose a competition in the study of the world to increase students' knowledge of the world to encourage healthy diplomatic relationships and a good foundation should invasion of other countries be necessary. Gendo Nakamura, East Asian Federation: I would like to say that entire Federation thanks our neighbors for enabling us to join such a great international effort to promote peace and development. The Federation is committed in the protection of all Council members for as long as the council exists. However, we must emphasize that we cannot allow senseless violence, and will only engage in military action to defend the Council zone. Yàu Dùònh-kốr, Grand Yarphese Republic: I give my thanks to Liang Dezhong and everyone for coming today to discuss peaceful solutions to problems. I also give Grand Leader Tranh my congratulations for his heroic war victory. I would be glad to help out with protecting the Chinese border, but I am afraid the war has taken its toll on Yarphei and Grand Leader may only send a few of his ships. I entirely agree with the idea of the enforcement of boundaries to protect the East Asian coast, and Yarphei is willing to reveal its plans for building new large naval fortresses. However, Yarphei must first focus on rebuilding Cai-doi Platform. Finally, Yarphei is entirely willing to implement the new geography competition for students. It will encourage knowledge of the countries of the world and foster diplomacy in future generations. However, aside from the new developments, I ask a simple support while Yarphei rebuilds its military bases, palace, and ports. It took a severe beating during the war, and it may require the aid of the CEAS. I would ask that Yarphei's weakest point, the western coast from Phuket to Myanmar be patrolled by CEAS and Yarphese ships. I thank everyone again, and Long Live Grand Leader Tranh! '''Soe Myint, Union of Myanmar: '''Thank you to all who have come in the name of peace and prosperity; I am pleased to be here. The 2010 Yarphese War brought many troubles, but they will soon be resolved, and two of Asia's three little dragons {three Asian tigers: Taiwan, Hong Kong, Singapore} will roar as one. Mawlamyine is willing to send several ships to protect both the Yarphese and Chinese coasts. I would also like to add that the Burmese coast is in need of reinforcements. Back to education, I agree with the idea of the CEAS geography competiton. However, Burma would like for aid as Burmese education lacks materials, despite being rather good quality. '''Lorenzo Ong, Republic of the Philippines: '''Thank you to all for promoting a good relationship between countries on this great continent of ours. May this continue for ten thousand years {i.e. "Long live the CEAS!"}. I understand the need for several naval fortresses, and I would encourage several to be established in the South China Sea in order to protect those bordering that area. I would also like to add that I will permit any CEAS military, trading, or state ships to pass through the Philippines safely. As for the geography competition, I find it a very good idea that could be established within the next year. The Philippines plans to send some of its fleet to protect China and Yarphei for two weeks, more or less. However, it is important for our individual countries to guard against possible attack by the west. That is why reinforcements should be made immidiately. To agree with Nakamura, we should not use the naval bases against other countries without justification. Results of Voting (score): Category:Organizations Category:Future World